The Gate
by DistantSoulAlchemist
Summary: My first fanfic... Sorta. There are no Mary Sue's! But there are original characters i suck at summeries


Chapter 1: Time is not forever

_It's been at least sixteen years since I died. Well, I didn't really die. If you must know, I lost all of them during that period of time. Of course, that was fifteen years ago. For one year I spent my days living in a shadow of what was truly me. Because I was meant to be dead, I wasn't able to survive on my own. I lived off of other people… I was even willing to sacrifice my friends to live on… But… He stopped me to save them. Even though I'm scarred forever… I still miss him… Well technically 'missed' him. I mean I'm alive again. Why should I reminisce about the past?… Anyway, Sordid found him and wanted his help. She wanted to die, which kind of makes me sad. She wanted to stop the others from causing pain to themselves and others. Fallacious and Conran had survived… And Desire had resurfaced as well. On the night they would turn human, I would kill them. Being dead, that was impossible, but they brought me back. And Inaye joined with me to stop my needs and complete me. Alive again, yet somewhat unhappy, I did as they wished. I held back the tears as I watched them die. It was what they wanted… Except for Desire…He held me so tight, as if if he were to let me go, I'd go away forever, never to return. That still doesn't matter. He didn't tell anyone that I was back… Not even them… That was until they came to visit. Such a shock… I would never forget the look he gave me… And her too…It was like they were so happy, yet completely outraged that he didn't say anything. Heh heh…But that was a long time ago…Of course things became quiet again… It was only me and him now… They left, almost not sure when and if they'd return… _

_Now we're only ten years ago now… That was when I was kind of taken over by a soul. She shadowed me to get to him. The truth is… I have wings… On the day of my death, my soul bared white wings, almost like an angel… That's far from the truth… Really, everyone was like this, except for the humans, who were just your average person. But, my ancestry goes back far, along with his… Only his wings are as black as his hair. The only survivor of his kind. A lot had come by, and soon we met them again. He had red wings, and hers were green. It was odd how we had befriended each other, all of us with wings, and even stranger that Inaye had wings as well, only his were blue. So I had… Well have two pairs of wings… But mine are truly white. It all happened so fast. Five years it took to sink in. Him with his black wings, me with my blue and white, and him with his red, we changed the world, or so he says. I honestly was wiped clean of my memory, but she was not as well as him. I'll just believe him… I honestly love him so much. The one with red forgot as well. And soon he left along with her once again._

_Five years later and…Wait a minute… That's twenty years! I can't be that old! Can I! I'm not good on time! It's been way too long! . . . . Well it has been five years… Perhaps the change was four years ago… So hard to write. Well, whether it be four or five years, I've still made a lot of changes and I guess since I'm…OH MY GOD! I'M… 18+20/1938/37! I can't be that old! Wait! I was dead for one year!… 38/37-137/36! That's still way too old! I said it was sixteen years! So… 18+1634! Let's face it… I'm all dried up… And in Acreon years I'm… Well… I have at least 5154 feathers… and 1 year 220 Acreon years… so… 34 x… I hate math…7480?… No no no… It's 1220 and 345154…… 51547480?I'll divide that…1.45?………… After thinking this over… I've just realized that I had my Acreon age the whole time! I'd be 5154! Because 1 feather 1 year(age)… Well I'd live for 5154 years anyway… But then it has been… OH I GIVE UP! I'm just older than I realized. But now I have responsibility and… I have to take care of him…His father working and all… I guess you could say… being a-- He's calling me again… Time to close this chapter._

_5/14/33_

_Eyani Carea_

Eyani sat up and stretched. It had been at least an hour she had been writing in her diary. She sighed and turned on a lamp she had placed in Roy's bedroom. She smiled as her eyes fell immediately upon their first picture together… all three of them. Sure, he was five now, and in the picture he was five, but it really didn't matter. They were all in that picture. Roy, herself, and their son. She then closed her eyes as she heard a knock at the bedroom door. It slowly creaked open to reveal a young boy about five. He had short, thick black hair and deep blue eyes. He had a small frown on his face and he ran straight over to Eyani. She picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"What is it this time?" she asked softly. His eyes grew very big and he grasped his arms around her the best he could and buried his face into her chest. He began to cry and Eyani merely smiled. She put her arms around him and whispered, "It's okay. You can sleep in here tonight." He immediately stopped crying and leapt off of her and ran around the room with a grin on his face. He laughed and then jumped up onto the bed. Eyani smirked and then said, "You only did that just to sleep in here didn't you?" The boy grinned and said, "I like sleeping in here with you, and all the pillows and blankets smell like daddy." He then buried his face into a pillow and laughed. Eyani smiled and watched him fall asleep…

Eyani yawned as she realized she had fallen asleep as well. She opened her eyes to see that it was morning already. She looked on the bed and saw that he was gone. Her eyes then fell upon the open drawer of Roy's dresser. She clenched her fist and slowly approached the door. She knew what she was going to find. The last time he had nearly destroyed half the apartment with them. She opened the door and sighed. The couch was still smoking and the walls were scorched black. The chair was on fire and the TV had been turned into a pile of ashes. She then made her way to his bedroom and opened the door. He whipped around and smiled innocently at Eyani. She glared at him and his smile slowly faded.

"Heh, heh… Oh… But mom! I was having fun! I-I… Fine… Here are daddy's gloves," he said handing Eyani a pair of white gloves. On the front of the gloves there were transmutation circles drawn on the pyrotex fabric. When a spark was made, the transmutation circle on the front would change the air around it so it would start a flame which could be controlled. Eyani sighed and said, "You know I said not to find these again. You really could burn the place down. I know your father has taught you a little bit about alchemy, but don't use his gloves to practice." He simply crossed his arms and pouted. Eyani faintly smiled and gave him a hug. The boy sighed and mumbled, "But there isn't anything to do around here." Eyani took a deep breath and then said, "We could always try going outside again." He stood there shocked by that suggestion. He then shook Eyani off of him.

"No! I'm never going outside again! They're gonna get me! They won't stop saying weird things to me! And they'll get closer and closer until I start to cry and then they're gonna hurt me!" he yelled tears beginning to fill his eyes. Eyani picked him up and held him in her arms.

"I'm sorry. I won't ever take you someplace like that again," she whispered in his ear. He cried softly into her shoulder. You see, Eyani's son was like her. He could see souls, spirits who still wanted something out of the world who refused to pass on. She had lost this ability to see them when Inaye joined with her. But, for some reason these spirits only wanted him for something. They didn't actually care if he were to be harmed in the process, but Eyani couldn't figure out what they wanted.

She closed her eyes as her wings suddenly appeared and reached around her to comfort her son. He laughed as one of her feathers brushed against his cheek. He smiled and said, "Thanks mom. I can't wait till I have wings like you." Eyani set him down and knelt down to be able to stare directly at him. She knew he had wings… Although they were not white, nor were they black, but a charcoal gray. He could not see his own wings because he did not acknowledge their existence. Eyani knew this, but she did not want to put the burden on her son to actually notice his wings. If he were alive during the time that wings were a normal everyday thing, he would be killed. You see, the solid eight colors are black, white, red, and blue in the West. In the East they are green, yellow, black, and orange. And then to the North and the South they are either purple, red, or blue. Only could the world be changed when the one with black wings gathered with one red, one blue, and one white. Actually, if you must know the truth about the Acreon age, I'll tell you.

_Acreon Age_

_Over twenty thousand years ago was the first child with wings ever born according to legend. This child was named Acreon and he was considered a monster by the humans. On his back were eight scars. One red, one blue, one white, one black, one yellow, one green, one orange, and one purple. Only at birth were the wings visible at first to the humans. But when he turned eleven, the wings appeared before his very eyes, and everyone else. Some called him and angel, a blessing from the heavens. But, some called him a monster, an evil creature sent here to destroy the humans. One day he was attacked by the humans, the ones who thought him a devil. He was beaten nearly to death, but disappeared before the final blow was struck. Deeply saddened, he wandered off into the forest near the village of his birth. All he wanted was to be normal again. He cried out in pain and anger. The moon rose soon upon Acreon. He looked up and asked, "Why? Why God did you give me these wings? Why have you done this to me? Are you punishing me? Have I done you wrong? Did I anger you? Please God, tell me. Show me why you have made these wings." He then bowed his head down in sadness when a star began to show brighter and shot down a beam of pure white light. Acreon saw that the beam touched down not to far from where he was and he decided to see what it was. Had God sent this light? Were his questions going to be answered? As he approached the light he saw an elegant woman sitting on a rock looking up towards the light. To his surprise, the woman too had eight wings, all of them the same color as his, and he smiled at this woman. She glanced back at this child and then looked back up to the sky. Acreon slowly walked towards the woman and asked, "Were you sent by God to answer my questions?" The woman did nothing but stand up. She then turned back to face the child. She then pointed up towards the sky and said, "My Acreon, my boy, my son. I have sent you to this world to create the Children of Eight. They each will bare wings, one of every color of the wings on your back, but heed them this warning. 'Though I may soon return to you one day, I must warn you to never astray from the beings of pure and true light. White with pure black, red and stained blue, yellow and green, with orange and purple too. I bid you this warning, to never create one with stained wings, for the Gate might just open, and the world may surrender from the many things that you have created with your blackened hands.' I bid you this warning as well Acreon, for the wings you choose to set you straight, will be the ones who rule you, and for that, I give you this fate." The light then turned a bloody red and the woman disappeared without a trace. The light suddenly moved and engulfed Acreon. He screamed as a burning sensation formed in his left hand. He then screamed out in unimaginable pain as he slowly watched his hand turn pitch black. It was like it had been devoured by flames. The light then ceased to shine, and it left Acreon there in the dark, to let him think about what his true mother had said…_

_- - -_

_After that point, it gets a little sketchy. I'm not even sure how the story truly goes, but I'll try my best to tell you what happens._

_- - -_

_Acreon had returned to the village the next day, and lived there through the years, living through the pain and suffering. Though his body showed many scars, and his eyes grew to be sad and untrustworthy, he still continued on._

_He was now twenty-two I believe when he met her. She was a girl around the age of eighteen. Her hair was a golden brown that curled at the sides of her shoulders. A couple of local boys were throwing rocks at her. Acreon winced as he recalled being hit by stones, sticks, sharp metal pieces, anything they could use to hurt him without getting too close. He glared and called out at the boys. He learned how to control the visibility of his wings, so they were not visible to the humans right now. They glared at him and yelled, "What do you think you're doing stopping us? Can't you see this girl is a freak? Just look at her." Acreon peered down at the girl and stared in amazement. He had never seen this ever before. He slowly reached down and lifted her chin up. She closed her eyes, afraid he might hit her. He smiled softly and said, "Don't worry. They won't hurt you anymore." He stood up and glared down at the boys._

_"I heed you a warning. I know Acreon and what he can do. I've seen it with my own two eyes. I can fetch him if you like. But, he won't go easy on you, I can assure that," Acreon said. The boys didn't know he was actually Acreon, but they merely snorted and one replied, "Acreon? The freak with the wings? My dad said he's a pushover, and plus, my dad says that they ran him out of town a few weeks ago." Acreon smirked and then said, "Oh? You think he's a pushover? Well I thought so too, and you know what he did?" Acreon smiled wickedly. He slowly inched closer to the boys. They stepped back slowly and one asked, "W-what? W-what did he do?" Acreon's smile grew wider as he pulled his left hand out of his pocket. It was covered by a glove. He then pulled off the glove to reveal his own charred hand. The kids stared in horror and amazement. Acreon then growled, "And I can call him here right now. And… I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind grilling you either." With that the boys ran off screaming and crying in fear. Acreon laughed and went back to the girl. He held out his other hand and said, "You're not hurt too badly are you?" She looked up at him and shook her head "no". She slowly reached out a hand and he pulled her to her feet. Acreon smiled and said, "I think that's neat. How your eyes are blue and green." She smiled and spoke._

_"You-you really think so?… My name's Erris… You must be considered a freak too because you talk so nicely to me," Erris said, looking down. It was a rather cloudy day, of course, the sun could've been shining, or it might've been hailing, honestly the info. I have isn't too accurate on the weather. But, I'm pretty sure it was beginning to rain. Anyway, Acreon smiled and said, "Actually, I am the most wanted freak around here. I," as he was about to say his name his scars slowly appeared, "I am Acreon." Erris watched each and every visible scar appear. She couldn't help but stare at his left hand. She reached out and touched it. Acreon winced at the small jolt of pain that came with the touch. Erris noticed and withdrew her hand. Acreon made a small smile and said, "It's okay. It doesn't hurt too much." She then looked down and said, "Want to come to my house? We'll be safe there." Acreon smiled and nodded. Erris smiled and grabbed his other hand and ran off towards her house._

_"It's not much, but at least we're safe in here," Erris said locking the makeshift door behind her. Acreon smiled softly and took a seat on the couch. The floor was made of wood, as well as some of the furniture. It was one solitary room, with a corner for cooking and a mattress in another corner for sleeping. There were no windows, or at least there wasn't one anymore for it had been boarded up. She lit a few candles and sat down next to him._

_"Sorry for the mess. This is all they would allow me to buy. Even though this place isn't that comfortable, it's still shelter from the outside world," Erris said in a distant voice. Acreon smiled and said, "At least you were allowed to live in this place. I was forced to move out when I was thirteen. I kept coming back here for food though. Even my own mother would beat me when I asked her for some. But, she's not my mother. Even though she gave birth to me, I'm not her son. Plus, I live in a cave not too far from here and sleep on straw. This is like a trip to heaven for me." Erris smiled but then asked, "Your birth mother isn't your mother? That can't be right…" Acreon sighed. _

_"When I was eleven I met my mother… She is like me… And… Do you promise not to be scared?" Acreon suddenly asked. Erris shook her head. _

_"No… I won't be afraid…" she said smiling. Acreon sighed. A glow suddenly emitted from his back as his eight wings appeared. Erris looked at his wings taken aback by their beauty. Acreon sighed once again and fluttered them._

_"They're beautiful…" Erris said, reaching out to touch one._

_- - -_

_For the next part I had to intrude and say I know exactly what it feels like. It had to have been eight times better for him… You see, each wing has over two thousand nerve receptor cells… That's like… 2,000´816,000 receptor cells! Wow… That has to feel like something beyond good…now I have four wings, so I have 8,000 receptor cells… I wish I had four more…L…_

_- - -_

_Acreon gasped at the touch to his wing. He breathed rather heavily and leaned towards Erris. Erris stopped and said, "They're so soft… But why the weird reaction?" Acreon didn't respond. He was too busy thinking why that felt so good. No one but him had ever touched his wings, but it didn't feel as good as when she touched them. He then looked at her and said, "Wha-what did you do?… When you touched my wings?" Erris looked at him oddly._

_"I just stroked them. They're really soft…I think it's incredible that you have wings…" Erris said with a smile. Acreon sighed and said, "Could you… Stroke them again?… That was amazing…" She smiled and nodded. As her fingers stroked through the feathers he felt it again. This odd, pleasurable feeling. He gasped again as she moved on to the next wing. He found himself leaning back farther and farther until his head hit her chest. He immediately sat up and apologized. She laughed and said, "It's okay… You were only reacting to my touch… I guess you like that?" He blushed and replied, "I-I guess I do… You're the first person other than myself to ever touch my wings…" Erris giggled and leaned back and stretched. She sighed and said, "I've never felt this way before… I'm just so happy right now… But I'm tired as well… It must be getting late…" She yawned and got up. She then walked over to the mattress and collapsed onto it. She then waved her hand and said, "You can sleep here for tonight…On the couch…" She then fell asleep. Acreon made a small smile and laid down on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling for a long time deep in thought. He had other things on his mind. He glanced over at Erris and gulped. He really didn't know what to do. He had never been around another girl before, and she probably hadn't been around another boy this long before either. She turned over and exhaled. Acreon watched her turn over again and then a strange thought entered his mind. Never before had this thought ever occurred, so he didn't know how to take it. He then looked back at her and saw she was staring at him. His face felt strangely hot, and he couldn't move. Only a few hours had gone by, and he was changed this much? She sighed and whispered, "Do you feel strange as well?… I can't shake it off…" Acreon looked down and felt his wings twitch slightly. He heard footsteps and he looked up to see Erris approaching him. She sat down beside him and smiled. All of the candles had flickered out accept one in the corner which still danced in the slight breeze. She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder._

_"I'm so glad I found someone who isn't afraid of me… Or hates me…" she whispered, almost so quietly it couldn't be heard. Acreon felt weird, but it was almost a good kind of weird. The thought crossed his mind again, and it was almost like a reaction after it. A strange reaction like never before…_

_- - -_

_Since this is my diary you're reading, I must tell you that I don't get into that kind of dirty stuff… But… Roy on the other hand… I picked up his journal the next day after we did stuff, and surprisingly he writes everything down… sigh… That got me in the mood again so I had to track him down and… Well you can guess the rest… This is before my son, so don't think… Uh… uhhh… With my son around, I can't do anything… sigh… But, I can continue on about the Acreon age… This is after they did stuff…_

_- - -_

_It had been three weeks now. Acreon had stayed with Erris. No one seemed to care that Erris had someone living with her, but things had gotten strangely hard for Acreon. His power seemed to be weakening and his wings were losing their sheen as well as their softness. He could barely stand anymore, and he slept for countless hours. Erris was worried he might be dying… One day she returned home to find him unconscious on the floor. She tried to wake him up, but could not. She cried for days. It seemed as though he would never return, the only person who ever cared for her. And then, an odd thing occurred. His wings disappeared one by one. When she turned him over, the scars were gone as well._

_It had now been one month since he had gone into this unconscious state. She had felt strange for the past few weeks as well, going unconscious herself sometimes. Perhaps this was an illness? No… It was something else… Another month and then another went by. Day after day dragged on and soon she realized… She was going to have a child. Acreon had now been unconscious for nine long months. Erris watched the sun set that day, but unknown to her, that sun set would be her last. She gave birth that night to not one, but eight children. She died after they were born. The eight had no mother nor father to care for them, but she was watching out for them. To their luck, someone heard the babies cries. It was an elder from a foreign town, just passing through. When she opened the door she saw the eight children, and their mother dead. She then noticed the father who was on the couch, his breathing beginning to stop and soon it did. The kind elder took in the children, she took them to her town, where it didn't matter if you were different or not. Each were given a name, but they denied their names when they could speak. Four were girls, and four were boys. They each said that they had names, already given to them by her. The one who had the scars of red was a girl who called herself Adonia Elric. The one with white was a boy who said he was Colton Carea. The girl with blue called herself Ellia Shawer. The girl with green called herself Autum Linona. The boy with black called himself Oswan Kaser. The girl with purple said she was Ferra Tysol. The boy with yellow called himself Ninoto Avaner, and the boy with orange said he was Savér Rinel. They all differed from each other, and acted different as well. Adonia was easily angered, but was very kind at heart. Colton tended to be very quiet, and would always wonder about his parents. Ellia was very well mannered, but was very slow on things. Autum was a very timid girl, but spunky too. She would stand up for herself when needed, and help others as well. Now Oswan was the troublemaker. He was only interested in himself, and seemed to spy on people, but he was kind at heart, as well as a big softy. Ferra was very distant from her siblings. She never got along with them and tended to be an outcast. Ninoto was very loyal and true to his word. Though there were a few instances where he was to blame, he was always a good guy in the end. Savér was always nosy and poking his head into other peoples business. He wanted to know what lied beyond the life he lived, and was into learning about the world beyond home. As for how they physically appeared, I can tell you some things. Colton had short, red hair with deep purple eyes. He is the first of my ancestry… I guess the red hair was passed downJ. Adonia had light brown hair with deep brown eyes. As you can tell by the last name, she's the first Elric. I guess their attitude stayed the same. Ellia had wavy blue hair that was down to her shoulders and light blue eyes. I'm guessing she is Inaye's first ancestor. Autum had long, deep purple hair, but her bangs were black. Her eyes were a deep green, and she was Amaya's first ancestor I think. Oswan had white hair and raven eyes. Roy's first ancestor… Kinda weird how his hair's black and Oswan's is white… Ferra had green hair and orange eyes. That didn't match and niether did she. Still have yet to find a relative… Ninoto had bushy dark brown hair and red eyes. He's one of the first Ishbalan's… That's after he heads east… Savér always pulled his blonde hair back into a ponytail and his eyes were golden. He… well I don't know any of his relatives… Anyway, they didn't look alike at all. Different personalities, it was like they weren't siblings but complete strangers…_

_On the day they turned eleven, it was quite a normal day until the evening. The stars in the sky all burned a deep red. Savér was the first to have it happen. He screamed out in pain as a red light shot down at him. His siblings raced outside to see what was the matter, and to their surprise saw Savér, only he had orange wings that sprouted out of his back. Another red light shot down and struck Autum. She clenched her teeth as two green wings appeared. The other siblings stood there shocked for a second, but then tried to run back into the house. A red beam hit Ellia and her wings appeared blue. Colton fell and was hit, a pair of white wings appearing on him. Adonia stopped and yelled, "Fine! Hit me! I don't care! Having wings might be cool!" A red light emitted around her and with a scream, red wings appeared on her. Ferra made it to the house, but a beam hit her before she could open the door and purple wings sprouted. Ninoto tried to embrace the red light, but was struck down as his yellow wings appeared. Oswan ran as fast as he could, but to no avail. Light after light appeared, And soon he was trapped, but the lights did not hit him instead they stood still. One in front of him suddenly turned white, and out of it stepped a woman and a man. The woman had eight wings while the man only had two. The colors of the woman's wings were each different. One was red, one blue, one white, one black, one yellow, one orange, one green, and one purple. The man's wings were both a pitch black. The man had a soft smile spread across his face, while the woman's face was blank. The man stepped forward and spoke._

_"Oswan. You do not have wings yet, for you have been chosen to lead the others." Oswan stood there for a moment in silence just staring at the man._

_"You… You're my father aren't you," Oswan said faintly. The man smiled and nodded._

_"You are correct. My name is Acreon. And I am your father. The ones you call siblings… They are not your siblings… They are not related to you. They are not even related to each other. Even though I am yours and their father, and yours and their mother is also the same, you and the others are not related. I had eight wings just like mother, but in death I chose black, and that is to be the color of your wings. I will bestow knowledge far greater than any you will ever encounter, and you will know the secrets of this world, which you and only your kind can change, unless you change that. And I will give you this warning that I wish you to pass on to the others as well as your children and their children and the ones throughout the ages. 'Though I may soon return to you one day, I must warn you to never astray from the beings of pure and true light. White with pure black, red and stained blue, yellow and green, with orange and purple too. I bid you this warning, to never create one with stained wings, for the Gate might just open, and the world may surrender from the many things that you have created with your blackened hands.'" Acreon said placing his hand on Oswan's forehead. A surge of pain jolted through his body. He screamed out, the pain unbearable as his black wings were created. Acreon then released his grip and watched Oswan fall limply to the ground. The woman smiled and said, "You have done well my son." He smiled and they both disappeared as the stars returned to their normal state. The eight children lied on the ground unconscious, their wings visible in the moonlight. All of them now had their own destinies, but the one with black was truly the chosen one…_

_At morning they awoke, one by one. They all sat there amazed by their wings until Oswan awoke. His hair was no longer white, but black… As black as his wings and his eyes. He stared at the seven of them with a demanding look. He sighed and said, "We are not siblings. We are strangers. I am Oswan Kaser of the black wings. Father has granted me the power to teach you all of why we are here. Because I consider you my closest friends, I'll go easy on you. We have to create our own civilization… One with our own kind. And you will all be my loyal followers…" They all stared at him for a few minutes before realizing that he was serious. Adonia stood up and walked toward Oswan and asked, "What happened? Oswan? Are you okay? Your hair is black…" He did nothing but still stare out at the others. She lifted a hand and touched his cheek. His eyes immediately darted to look at her. He glare smacked her hand away._

_"What the hell was that for!" she yelled out, but saw he had placed his hand over her forehead. A flash emitted from his hand and Adonia fell to the ground. Colton and Ellia rushed over to her and Ellia glared at Oswan._

_"What's wrong with you!" she yelled staring at Oswan, his face not even showing the slightest bit of concern. He simply held out his hand and the same white flash came. She fell over and didn't get up. Colton then stood up and walked toward Oswan._

_"You said father did this to you? So father said you could hurt us? Father said you could do what you like? Huh?" Colton said angrily. Oswan sighed and said, "No. Father merely instructed me to lead you towards your fates. I am your leader you could say. And I plan to lead you well," he said lifting his arm up, the flash engulfing Colton making him drop to his knees and fall over. Oswan took out the rest as well. He stood there, a smile spread across his face._

_- - -_

_Oswan…I kind of feel sad for him. He was used by his grandmother. Acreon was used by her too. Honestly, I'm just gonna sum up what happens in a nut shell. Oswan becomes the king of the city of Newiar. There are humans, as well as the original Eight, excluding Oswan. After Oswan falls in love and has a son, he is killed. The son comes into power, and the first change is made. The ones with the yellow, orange, and green wings flee to the east. The purple wings leave soon after heading north and south. The red, blue, and white wings are forced to live here in Newair for thousands of years, all under the rule of the black wings. _

_Soon the red, blue, and white wings revolt against the black wings and take over. They kill many of the black wings off. Many are forced into hiding and other flee the city. Later on, the black wings are thought to be extinct. After thirteen thousand years, the people soon began to forget their heritage and their wings. You see, if you don't acknowledge your wings existence, then they do not exist. And that's why you don't see wings everyday on people. This was the Acreon age… But… I guess you could say that I'm kind of spreading the knowledge of wings…Oh! And one last thing to write… Since my son has gray wings, he's what we call a hybrid. You see, when two people who have wings of different colors mate… I guess you could call it that… The child they produce has feathers the colors of both the parents. For instance if a red wing and a green wing were to mate…K … Then the child would have red and green feathers… Or, the child might have a blended color feather, like one feather would be red and green, and in the middle or wherever the colors meet would be brown. But… for some reason all of the feathers on my son's wings are perfectly blended. They're all gray… It's strange… But… When the parents with the different colored wings mate, it changes their wings as well. You can't hide it if you've mated with a different colored wing… I am no exception. I find black feathers here and there every once in a while… Roy finds white ones as well. Of course, it seems like you pull one, and five more grow in its place. But that's enough about that… I've wasted like seven pages explaining something… sigh_

_7/24/28_

_Eyani Carea_

Eyani sighed as she looked at her son. He was smiling, his eyes dancing before her. She decided it was time.

"— … You do have wings," Eyani said, watching her son's face light up with joy. His eyes grew wider and he said, "I-I do? Really? Cool!" Eyani smiled and said, "Now that you know about them, you just have to acknowledge their existence, and they will become real." He smiled and closed his eyes. Slowly the gray became more opaque, and soon you couldn't see through them anymore. — smiled and looked back at his wings. He laughed happily and ran his fingers through the feathers. Eyani sighed.

"Now you have to take care of them," Eyani said firmly. — nodded and ran around the room laughing. Eyani had never seen him this excited. She smiled and went into the living room and sat down on the couch. — was still in his room when a knock suddenly came from the front door. Eyani got up and walked to the front door. 'I wonder who that could be,' she thought as she looked through the small spy hole. A large golden eye was visible and soon backed away to reveal someone who she thought she'd never see again. She flung open the door and ran into his arms.

"I can't believe it! It's really you! And- Oh my god! How tall are you!" Eyani said looking up instead of down at Edward Elric. He smirked and said, "I'm 6'2"! Growth spurt hit me kinda late. But, at least I'm taller than you now, aren't I!" Eyani made a face but then held out an arm, allowing him to go inside. He smiled as he sat down on the couch. He looked around and said, "Things haven't changed have they? It's been what? Five years? And look at you! You look exactly the same as when I last saw you! Ha ha- Oh? Who's that?" Eyani looked over and saw — standing in his bedroom doorway. He was intrigued by the new visitor, even though Eyani had told him never to leave the room when a stranger was over. He walked up at Ed and looked him straight in the eye and said, "You look weird mister." Ed's eye twitched slightly. He glared at the boy and said, "You look weird too runt." He glared and then noticed his red wings.

"Cool! You have red wings! That's awesome!" the boy yelled sitting down next to him. Eyani looked down and sighed. Ed smiled and said, "Oh? You can see them? It looks like you have wings too… That's weird. They're gray… Heh. What's your name? I'm Ed. Edward Elric." Eyani closed her eyes and knew what was coming. She told him never to say his name or his dad would get hurt. And he might say that, or he might say that she was his mom. She was ready for the worst… Even though it wasn't that bad…


End file.
